tronlegacyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:-Shikamaru-
Hallo und Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, schickt mir und setzt vier Tilden darunter. sieht bis jetzt gut aus :-D [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:57, 15. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay, bin hier. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:52, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Und ich bin auch schon Admin. So, habs eingefügt, du weißt ja, du musst einige aktive Serverstunden warten, bis man´s sieht. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 19:55, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Lass dir Zeit, das Icon wird schon bald sichtbar sein. Außerdem ziehe ich gerade um, hab also nicht sooo viel Zeit. @HS: das dürfte kein Problem sein, ich guck mir das mal an. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 11:42, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nein, ich zieh nur ins Ortsinnere. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Wundere dich bitte nicht, dass ich so oft abspeichere, aber ich hab mit der Positionierung auf der HS Schwierigkeiten. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:03, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Okay. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:12, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Guck´s dir mal an. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:16, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja.. ich arbeite noch an einer Funktion, dass bei Wusstest du, dass... die Sätze zufällig erscheinen (wie im Narutopedia), hoffe, es funktioniert. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:22, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Sorry, diese Funktion funktionert nicht und ich muss nochmal was umstellen (sieht doch i-wie gaga aus), mache das später, muss für ein/zwei oder mehr Stunden weg. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:29, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hey könntest du die Vorlage:WusstestDuDass entsperren, damit ich sie bearbeiten kann?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:33, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :nein ich will nichts dazu fügen. Ich wollte es nur Gramatisch korrekt machen, weil einpaar Sätze falsch klingen[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:42, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) weil mir aufgefallen ist, dass du bei den Artikeln die Namen am anfang nicht Fettgedruckt schreibst. Und ich als stolzer Wikianer (XD) hab es als meine Aufgabe gesehen, dass in Ordnung zu bringen und ich füg bei bestimmten Artikel die Kategorien hinzu. Es wäre nett, wenn du das nächste mal signieren würdet, damit ich zu deiner Dissi-Seite finde[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:30, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kein Ding, mach ich gern :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:32, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) naja was soll ich sagen, ich bin eben ein fauler Mensch XD. Aber jetzt mal ehrlich: signieren ist so eine Sache der höfflichkeit und ich hab auch gesehen, dass du fast nirgentwo signierst (bin immerhin in 31 Wikis aktiv XD). Ist natürlich deine Entscheidung, aber bei Wahlen (wie beim Projekt des Monats) solltest du schon signieren, da sonst deine Stimme nicht mitgezählt wird[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:37, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) So, jetzt siehts besser aus :D [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:39, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Nein, Fließtext heißt einfach, dass du dort i-einen Text hinschreiben kannst, der zum Thema passt. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 17:44, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ich kenn keines der Tron Film[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:49, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was du meinst, aber du kannst auf viele Seiten folgendes schreiben: __INDEX__ Damit kann Google Suchbegriffe leichter mit deinem Wiki verbinden. Außerdem kannst du noch die URL deines Wikis zu Google hinzufügen. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 18:22, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ich finde das jetzt nicht, aber es geht, ich habs schon mal gemacht. [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) Pokemon Wiki naja wenn du Pokemon-wiki nicht mehr arbeitest würde ich dir den Rat geben mich dort zum Bürokraten zu ernennen, damit ich das beste für dein Wiki mache[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 17:28, 21. Mär. 2011 (UTC) hey zu dieser Partnerschaft: Das werde ich morgen machen ok? Wäre noch nett, wenn du mir dein Logo hier zeigen würdest, damit ich es einfügen kann[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:24, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ok ich mach das mal mal schnell (mir ist langweilig XD)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:41, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) so fertig[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:09, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) SB Benutzerprofil Heyy dank dir ich bekomm das mit den Interlinks net so hin XD. Wenn du willst kannst du mir noch so'n Steckbrief einfügen^^ ein Bild kann ich mir dann später noch aussuchen muss jetzt leider auch schluss machen ist scho spät geworden tschööö Pain88 Dissi 22:30, 24.Mär. 2011 Hii ich wollt mich nochmal bei dir bedanken mit dem SB ich werd ihn am WE dann mal ausfüllen dann noch frohes werkeln tschöö Pain88 Dissi 22:07, 25.Mär. 2011 Ja, aber ich meine, ein paar Stunden, wo jemand im Wiki aktiv ist (wenn du jeden Tag ein paar Stunden hier on bist, dann ca. zwei/drei Tage). [[Benutzer:Sasori17|'Sasori17']](Dissi) 13:00, 25. Mär. 2011 (UTC)